1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing reels and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to multispeed fishing reels.
2. Background of the Invention
The advantages of providing a fishing reel with more than one drive speed are well known in the art and a number of multispeed drive fishing reels are known. Examples of patents disclosing such reels are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,857, issued Apr. 17, 1973 to Chann; 3,669,378, issued June 13, 1972 to Miyamae; 3,325,117, issued June 13, 1967 to Hiromitsu; 3,215,360, issued Nov. 2, 1965 to Chambers; and British Patent No. 416,059 to Farlow, complete accepted Sept. 7, 1934.
It is also known to mount a reel on a rod such that the axis of the spool of the reel can be positioned in a parallel relation with the rod for casting and in a transverse relation for rewinding. U.S. Pat. Nos. disclosing such mounting include: 2,614,767, issued Oct. 21, 1952 to Dean; 2,581,306, issued Jan. 1, 1952 to Slotterback; Italian Patent No. 406,123; French Patent No. 649,232; and British Patent No. 211,406.